Jamais Durma Com O Inimigo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: O que fazer quando, inexplicavelmente, se acorda ao lado de um ‘desagrado’ seu... Sem sequer saber como ele fora parar ali, ou como VOCÊ o fez? E, como se não bastasse, depois disso o seu ‘desagrado’ passa a seguila por toda parte em que você vá? [DG]


**Jamais 'durma' com o 'inimigo' D/G**

**Sinopse:**O que fazer quando, inexplicavelmente, se acorda ao lado de um 'desagrado' seu... Sem sequer saber como ele fora parar ali, ou como VOCÊ o fez? E, como se não bastasse, depois disso o seu 'desagrado' para a segui-la em por toda parte em que você vá?

* * *

Minha primeira fic completamente DG.  
Aviso: Shortfic; Romance/Humor.  
Eu sei, eu sei... Título voando pela fic... Sou péssimas nessas coisas.

* * *

_Capítulo Único – Mil e uma razões para NUNCA levar uma Weasley pra cama_

**[ Flash-back]**_  
__  
-Ok – ela se forçou a dizer. – Eu... Eu tenho uma inclinação por Draco Malfoy – disse num murmúrio e tão rapidamente que fez Luna se inclinar para mais perto, para conseguir ouvi-la. A loira ergueu a sobrancelha e Gina suspirou resignada. – Tudo bem. Eu tenho uma grande, forte e quase arrebatadora "inclinação" por Draco Malfoy – retificou ainda que estivesse irritada por tê-lo feito. – Mas – ela ergueu o dedo indicador e apontou para Luna. – Isso nunca, nunca, nunca... Em toda minha existência irá significar que eu vou agir como uma apaixonada ao redor ele. Ele não pode saber disso NUNCA! E, digo mais, ainda agirei como se o desprezasse com toda as minhas forças._

_-Mesmo que isso o faça te desprezar em igual proporção? – Luna indagou sem acreditar._

_-Entenda Luna. Não há como ser "Gina e Draco pra sempre". Não há, nem ao menos, como ser por "um momento" – ela forçou um sorriso. – Estive ciente disto deste que me peguei o observando com... Eu sei lá, "outros olhos", eu acho._

_-Mas Ginny..._

_A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente, assim como suas mãos. – Fim da história – e então sorriu, como se quisesse confortar a amiga, esquecendo-se, de propósito, que, no momento, era ela quem precisava de consolo. – Vou ficar bem. Ainda posso vê-lo de todo modo. E eu sempre posso azucriná-lo de qualquer forma._

_Luna olhou para Gina e forçou um sorriso quando apertou levemente a mão da amiga. – Tudo bem. _

**[Fim do Flash-Back ]**

* * *

"_Porque ela é uma louca psicótica. Porque ela me estressa com um olhar. Porque ela, com certeza, prefere a companhia de um trasgo à minha. E principalmente porque: ela NUNCA pode saber que sou apaixonado por ela_".

Ela suspirou abrindo os olhos. Sentia muito sono, mas ainda mais: dor. Uma incrível dor de cabeça parecia ter se alastrado por si assim que abriu os olhos. Gemeu tombando a cabeça novamente sobre o travesseiro enquanto fechava os olhos.

-_Pelo-Amor-de-Merlim_– murmurou pegando o lençol, cobrindo-se da cabeça aos pés. Queria que aquela claridade se extinguisse.

Então aconteceu algo _muito_ estranho: seu lençol foi puxado de si. Franzindo a testa, a garota voltou a cobrir-se e no instante seguinte estava descoberta outra vez.  
Com estranheza levantou a cabeça. Arregalou os olhos. Seu queixo caiu. Ficou paralisada... E então gritou, gritou como nunca havia gritado. Sua cabeça, no momento, parecia que ia explodir, mas a ruiva não se importava, estava em pleno ataque de pânico e seu corpo, no momento, era o menos importante.

Num sobressalto saiu da cama.  
Havia **alguém **na cama onde, segundos atrás, estava. E, para seu maior desespero, estava levando-se – bom, "levantando-se" não era exatamente o termo, havia, como ela, pulado da cama, como se algum inseto lhe houvesse picado. - "Não deveria ter gritado, não é mesmo?" Pensou com uma ironia amarga.

-O quê? O que houve? – perguntou atordoado olhando a sua volta de modo agitado.

Gina ficou estática. "É um pesadelo, sim?" Desejou observando-o se dirigir ao seu encontro, ela deu vários passos para trás. "Espero que esta não seja a parte de 'E eles foram felizes para sempre e tiveram diversos monstrinhos idênticos ao pai...' ponderou contorcendo o rosto.

-Weasley, o que houve? Por Merlim, por que estava gritando feito uma louca? – indagou exasperado.

-Você! – disse agressivamente. O instinto grifinório voltando ao seu corpo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele a observou com incredulidade. – Aqui, no _meu _quarto?

-Seu quarto...? - Gina olhou nervosamente a sua volta, para se dar conta que, definitivamente, não estava em seu quarto, junto as suas amigas. – O que estou fazendo aqui? – reclamou afastando-se do rapaz.

-Eu a trouxe para cá – disse calmamente.

Gina o encarou em revolta. – O quê? Por que você fez isso, seu idiota?

O loiro carranqueou. – Mais respeito comigo, Weasley.

-Vai te catar! – Draco a olhou em tom de aviso e seguiu ao seu encontro. – Morgana, o que aconteceu comigo? – indagou para si mesma, ignorando o rapaz a sua frente.

-Estava tão bêbada, não é para menos que não recorde – ele disse com um sorriso arrogante.

Gina o olhou incrédula. – O que quer dizer?

-Que você bebeu até cair, Weasley. Só faltou dançar encima da mesa dos professores e rodar seu sutiã no alto – retrucou rindo-se.

A ruiva pigarreou corando. – Está mentindo!

-Pois pergunte aos seus amigos - contrapôs altivo. – Se bem que seu irmão não estava num estado melhor, só podia estar bêbado para estar se agarrando daquele modo com a demente da Lovegood – Gina arregalou os olhos. – Deveria me agradecer – a garota ergueu a sobrancelha cheia de sarcasmo. - Se não fosse por mim, teria se perdido para sempre Weasley – disse secamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ele a ignorou. – Como se ao seu lado eu pudesse estar muito segura – retrucou asperamente. – Seria capaz de aproveitar-se se tivesse a oportunidade – contrapôs arquejando as sobrancelhas, um nó em sua garganta a fez perder todo ar. – Você... Você... _Não_!

Olhando com estranheza, Draco se aproximou passando a mão a frente do rosto da ruiva. - Enlouqueceu de vez, Weasley? – indagou arrastadamente em remoque.

-Não se aproxime de mim, seu pervertido! – o rapaz não se comoveu. - Ou gritarei mais! – ele parou de pronto.

-Weasley...

-Eu não posso acreditar que tenha sido tão, tão – Gina soluçou, afastando-se ansiosamente até estar contra a parede. – Você... Oh-Meu-Merlim... Você e eu... Não, não, não, não! – ela fechou os olhos com força, escorregando até encontrar-se sentada no chão, suas mãos escondendo o rosto - _Não pode ser_!

-Do que está falando, garota?

-Você se aproveitou! Se aproveitou de mim – gritou seus olhos encontrando os dele, havia demasiado ódio ali e lágrimas que ela esforça-se para não deixar cair.

O rapaz pareceu ter levado um soco na boca do estômago quando a ouviu, dando vários passos para trás. Pestanejou diversas vezes ao observar algumas lágrimas perpassarem pelo rosto da garota. – Não! – disse depois de alguns segundos. – Eu não o fiz – disse aproximando-se inquieto. – Eu juro, Weasley! Eu não toquei em você! Eu juro.

-Como se eu pudesse confiar em você – replicou amargamente.

-Você tem que acreditar em mim, eu não encostei em você – disse exasperando-se, suas mãos segurando o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo. – Eu não o fiz, Weasley. Nem sequer pensei em fazê-lo – disse seriamente, fitando-a nos olhos.

Gina apartou seu rosto das mãos dele, desviando o olhar. – Deixe-me em paz, Malfoy.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley! Você _tem _que acreditar em mim!

-Por que é o mais conveniente para você? – redarguiu com ignorância.

-Porque é a mais pura verdade – disse ansioso.

-Então por que me trouxe para seu quarto? E por que estávamos na mesma cama?

-Onde queria que eu dormisse? – perguntou ofendido. - Não chão? Esse é o _meu _quarto!

-Por que me trouxe aqui, Malfoy?

Ele suspirou desviando o olhar, um flash passando por sua cabeça. – Estava demasiadamente bêbada.

**[Flashback]**

_-Maldita seja, Gina! – murmurou antes de se aproximar e lhe fazer a respiração boca-a-boca e depois massagem cardíaca. - Vamos, acorde! – gritou repetindo os movimentos. E mais uma vez, e mais uma... Sem resultado. Ele voltou a utilizar a respiração e, por fim, ela tossiu. O rapaz respirou profundamente, era todo alivio._

_Ela o fitou por vários segundos, tremia da cabeça aos pés. – Ma-Malfoy?_

_-Fique quieta – pediu e apontando a varinha para a garota, murmurando algo inaudível, fez com que seu vestido e corpo ficassem secos._

_-Sinto frio – ela murmurou._

_O rapaz resmungou baixinho enquanto retirava seu sobretudo e colocava sobre ela. – Consegue ficar de pé? – ela negou com a cabeça, ainda tremente. Draco a segurou pelos braços e a pulou, sob resistência dela. "Deixe-me em paz!" Ela rezingava. – Preciso da sua colaboração se pensar em sair daqui._

**[Fim do flash-back]**

-Mas isto não era da sua conta – disse confusa. – E por que nenhuma de minhas amigas...?

-Elas não a viram – disse rapidamente. – Eu estava nos jardins quando vi um vulto e decido ver quem era, era você – ele a olhou corando e então desviou o olhar. -, você corria como uma louca em direção ao lago e, com incredulidade, vi quando se jogou nele. Pensando que você havia pirado de vez, lhe dei as costas e passei a caminhar de volta ao castelo. Por alguma razão algo me fez olhar para trás e perceber que ainda não havia emergido. Me agitei e parei de caminhar, voltando a examinar o lago de longe. Fiquei observando-o por segundos intermináveis e me dei conta que ou você havia criado guelras ou estava com problemas – disse rapidamente, ainda sem olhá-la. – Ainda não tenho certeza do que me atingiu para ter me jogado no lago para buscá-la – Gina o olhou em choque. – Apenas sei que fiquei definitivamente aliviado por... não ter uma morte em minhas costas... Quando a vi respirar outra vez.

-Eu...

-Então a trouxe para cá. Não sabia o que fazer, ainda que eu já tivesse lhe secado, com magia – acrescentou rapidamente sob olhar de Gina. -, você continuava tremendo... Não sabia onde estava madame Pomfrey, não adiantaria então levá-la a enfermaria... Como todos estavam festejando o ano novo de qualquer modo, decidi trazê-la aqui.

Gina estava sem ação. Ela estivera bêbada, se jogara no lago e, como se não bastasse, Draco Malfoy salvara sua vida... Estava passada. Assim como estava passada com o caso de seu irmão com a sua amiga corvinal. Será que o mundo estava perdido? Só faltava que lhe dissessem que o _F.A.L.E _de Hermione havia funcionado e os elfos domésticos agora eram liberto...

-Tudo bem – a grifinória pigarreou. – O que você quer?

Draco virou os olhos. – Não quero nada.

-Está falando sério?

-Afinal, o que você pode ter que possa me interessar? – ele indagou no seu tom tipicamente superior.

A ruiva deu de ombros. – Tem razão. E, se é assim, eu já vou. De qualquer forma... Er... – ele a encarou de sobrancelha erguida. Gina suspirou e com um sorriso amarelo, se forçou a dizer: - Obrigada.

-Weasley, você não pode ir.

-O quê? Por quê?

-Já se deu conta de que horas são? Muitas pessoas devem estar lá embaixo agora.

-E daí?

Draco lhe ofereceu um olhar enfadado. – Eu não sei qual é a regra no salão da grifinória, mas aqui não se pode trazer 'visitas' aos quartos, ainda mais quando estas são de outras casas.

-Mas...

-Eu não quero levar detenção, pra dizer no mínimo, Weasley – a interrompeu. – Não sei por quê, mas por alguma razão, não acho que irão acreditar em mim quando disser que salvei sua vida. E, é claro, as perguntas não cessaram... Como, por exemplo: "O que você estava fazendo lá fora, no lago?", "Por que estava lá?", "Como conseguiu se embebedar?"...

-Entendi – ela bufou sentando-se.

* * *

-Estou entediada – ela disse meia hora depois. Ficara toda uma meia hora observando o quarto e fingindo não perceber os olhos de Draco sobre ela. Vez ou outra desviando seu próprio olhar, que estava sobre ele, quando percebia que o loiro estava se voltando para ela. - Estou com fome, você tem alguma coisa por aqui? – indagou abrindo seu armário.

-Não mexa aí! – Gina lhe olhou com desdém quando começou a abrir todos os compartimentos do armário do rapaz. – Eu disse para não mexer aí! – reclamou puxando seu braço com brusquidão.

Gina lhe ofereceu um olhar ofendido. – Está me machucando! – mais que rapidamente, ele a soltou. – E não se atreva mais a tocar em mim! – falou com altivez, Draco respirou fundo e virou os olhos enquanto se dirigiu outra vez para a janela.

-_Da próxima vez, eu deixo ela se afogar_– ele resmungou consigo mesmo. Mas, de algum modo, Gina ouviu.

-Não haverá próxima vez, Malfoy. Sinto em lhe informar.

O rapaz a olhou com os olhos faiscando. – Que seja – ele deu de ombros. - Da próxima vez, _eu _me encarrego de afogá-la – acrescentou sarcasticamente. A ruiva lhe fuzilou com o olhar, jogando-se na cama do rapaz.

-Quanto tempo terei de ficar aqui? Meus amigos devem estar me procurando.

-Até anoitecer. E não posso fazer nada por eles.

-O quê? Eu sinto fome! Eu _preciso_, você não está entendendo, eu _vou precisar _usar o banheiro!

-Dá-se um jeito.

-Pois assim espero.

* * *

-Por que você age agora com se eu fosse sua protegida? – ela indagou exasperada, voltando-se repentinamente para trás, de modo que ele não teve tempo para se esconder.

-Eu nã-

-Então por que está _me seguindo_? – o interrompeu. O rapaz não respondeu. – Eu não vou tentar me... jogar novamente no lago, Malfoy – o rapaz a olhou desconfiado. – Eu juro! Foi apenas um acidente! Acredite, _eu não ia querer me matar_.

-Permita-me desconfiar de seu juízo.

-Isso não importa a você! Não quero que me siga! Não preciso de uma babá! E se continuar fazendo isso, serei obrigada a contar a diretora que está me perseguindo.

-Faça o que quiser – retrucou dando de ombros.

A ruiva bufou. – Eu te odeio, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu com ironia. – Não é a única.

-Por que não me deixa em paz? Como se não bastasse ter salvado minha vida, me faz relembrar disto toda vez que eu te encontro!

-Não posso fazer nada se você é uma louca! – redarguiu impaciente. – Não é como se fosse meu hobbie ficar lhe seguindo, garota! Tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

Gina segurou os ombros dele. – Então por quê não vai fazê-las? – indagou segurando-o com força. O rapaz se afastou, olhando estranhamente. – Oh! Desculpe-me... Esqueci que posso lhe contaminar, tocando-o...

-Não seja ridícula, Weasley.

Estavam próximos à biblioteca. Gina precisava de alguns livros para uma pesquisa de DCAT, mas no caminho notara a presença de Draco. Não conseguia deixar por isso mesmo, ele a estava seguindo para quase todo lugar que ela ia, há quase uma semana.

-Por Merlin, Malfoy! Não é possível que não consiga entender que eu NÃO pretendo me matar! Ok? – voltou a falar com exasperação, ignorando de propósito o que ele falou. - Pode ficar tranquilo – acrescentou com ironia. "Como se você se importasse" pensou com remorso.

-Estarei tranquilo assim que estiver sem sua casa, ruiva. E você pode espernear o quando quiser, ainda assim estarei lhe seguindo.

O rosto de Gina ganhou cor rapidamente, já estava ficando nervosa com Malfoy lhe seguindo para todos os cantos. Não conseguia entrar em qualquer lugar sem ter a impressão que ele a vigiava.

-Malfoy... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mudando de ideia. – O que você quer? O que realmente eu posso ter que você quer? – indagou frustrada. – Eu lhe dou qualquer coisa que seja! Eu prometo! Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, contanto que pare de me seguir. _Você me deixa nervosa _– terminou a última frase num murmúrio.

-O que disse?

-Não importa. Aceita minha proposta?

Draco a fitou seriamente e Gina desviou o olhar sentindo em si calafrios. – O que eu quero... – ele suspirou. – Não importa. De toda forma, não é como se pudesse me dar, Weasley. As coisas não são assim.

-Diga-me! Eu tenho certeza que posso conseguir... Qualquer coisa.

-Você quer mesmo se livrar de mim não é? – ele indagou com um sorriso.

-Definitivamente! Não é nada divertido estar no banheiro e acreditar que está sendo vigiada...

O rapaz a olhou ofendido. – Eu nunca entrei no banheiro feminino. Não seria por _você _que eu o faria.

Foi a vez de Gina o encarar ofendida. – Qual é o problema comigo? Não sou suficientemente boa para você? – e depois tapou a boca com as mãos sob olhar incrédulo de Draco. – Eu não quis dizer isso – afirmou minutos depois.

-Menos mal, Weasley. Por um momento conseguiu me assustar – comentou, forçando um sorriso irônico.

-Sei qual é o seu tipo, Malfoy – ela contrapôs ainda mais ofendida pelo sorriso que o rapaz lhe dispensou.

-Pois eu duvido – retrucou num suspiro e sem mais lhe deu as costas

-Isso significa que não vai mais me perseguir? – indagou alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

-Vai sonhando, Weasley – respondeu sem nem ao menos se voltar para ela, ainda andando.

* * *

Dois dias sem ver Draco Malfoy. Em nenhuma parte. Gina já estava começando a estranhar... Ele não havia se 'comprometido' a velar por ela? Que tipo de 'guarda-costas' era ele, se a deixava a mercê de qualquer eventualidade? E se ela tentasse, novamente, nadar no lago bêbada? Sentiria Draco remorso se ela morresse?

Todas essas ponderações sumiram ao avistá-lo naquele corredor deserto – "se esse seu olhar matasse... Bom", disse uma vozinha irônica em sua cabeça, uma que Gina não conseguiu reconhecer. Então a voz continuou "Draco Malfoy já estaria abraçando o diabo...". - o viu jogando charme para aquela Corvinal do sétimo ano - Catherine, se não estava enganada. - A garota parecia encantada com a atenção que Draco a dispensava.  
Gina estreitou a vista perigosamente ao reparar que ela estava aproximando seu rosto do de Draco. Com um impulso impertinente e desconhecido, andou ao encontro do "casal". Ela tocou o ombro de Draco e sem mais, disse:

-Amor... Por Merlim, estava te procurando há horas! – Draco se voltou para ela de imediato, Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso insinuante. – Esqueceu do nosso encontro? – o loiro pestanejou diversas vezes, olhando ora para Gina, ora para Catherine.

-Draco? Você não disse que tinha namorada...

O rapaz abriu a boca para protesta, mas Gina fora mais rápida. Abraçando-o de lado, o que o deixou visivelmente sem fala, ela comentou com um sorriso amplo. – Esse mocinho aqui sempre esquece de avisar as coisas mais importantes, não é _Draco_?

Com um sorriso meio sem jeito Catherine se despediu e saiu o mais rápido que pôde daquele lugar. Ao se recuperar, Draco a olhou com raiva. – Por que fez isso, Weasley?

-Para compensar todos esses dias que vem me perseguindo – disse com um sorriso torto enquanto se afastava.

-Eu parei de o fazer a dois dias! – retrucou com frustração. E então a fitou com os punhos cerrados, a primeira vez, em meses, que se interessava por uma garota que não se chamava "Ginevra Weasley" e tudo ia por água abaixo. – Da próxima vez que fizer isso, você vai me pagar.

Gina sorriu com ironia. – Quero ver você tentar, Draco Malfoy.

-Não fale desse modo comigo!

-E não me grite!

-Estou avisando, Weasley. Se fizer isso, mais uma vez, eu acabo com você.

-Digo e repito: _quero ver você tentar _- ela o olhava de modo zombeteiro, sabia que o irritava, que o deixava fora de si.

Sem mais, Draco a segurou pelos punhos e com força a imprensou contra a parede, lhe dispensando um olhar perigoso. – Pare agora, Weasley - o que o deixava naquele estado, era saber que ela o estava provocando e que, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria se acalmar.

-Solte-me!

-Não antes obter sua promessa de que irá esclarecer tudo com a Catherine.

-Só em seus sonhos – ela retrucou rindo-se, sob o ar sério dele. – Eu prefiro ficar aqui até que um monitor apareça.

-Esqueceu que eu sou um monitor, Ginevra Weasley?

-Deixe a Hermione aparecer Draco, e veremos no que tudo isso vai dar – disse com uma calma que o fazia apertar mais seus pulsos, ainda assim, Gina não se queixou. Ele podia sentir que a estava ferindo, mas só afrouxaria o aperto quando ela pedisse, mas a ruiva não tinha intenção de fazê-lo enquanto o encarava.

-Eu – ele se forçou a dizer e com calma. – nunca mais atormento você ou qualquer pessoa de sua família se esclarecer tudo a ela.

Gina o encarou com enfado. Sem acreditar que Draco estava fazendo tudo aquilo por uma garota tão sem-graça como aquela. Isso a deixava realmente estarrecida e molesta. – Você não pode gostar _dela _tanto assim.

Draco desviou o olhar. – Isso não é da sua conta.

-Olhe-me! – ela exigiu e, para seu espanto, o rapaz obedeceu. – Você não pode gostar dela tanto assim – afirmou. Como se, desse modo, assim como quando lhe mandou olhá-la e ele a obedecera, ele fosse dizer que realmente não gostava.

-Trato feito, Weasley? – indagou apenas. E, gentilmente, afrouxou o aperto dos braços dela e no momento seguinte, suas mãos estavam soltas, mas Gina pegou-se não querendo sair daquele lugar.

-Ela não é o seu tipo, Malfoy.

Draco riu sem emoção. – E pode me dizer qual é o meu tipo?

A ruiva pestanejou ao reparar no tom amargo dele. – O que aconteceu com você? Uma desilusão amorosa? – indagou incrédula. – Quem você quer não te quer, Draco Malfoy? – chasqueou. E, assombrada, Gina vislumbrou pesar nos olhos dele.

-Não seja ridícula, Weasley – disse afastando-se, seus olhos não mais encontrando os dela.

Franzindo o cenho, ela o segurou seu braço com uma das mãos – sem ideia do que a estava impulsionando a agir assim. – e com a outra segurou seu rosto para que ele a fitasse.

-Quem é ela? – indagou em tom baixo. Ainda o fitando, como se, desse modo, pudesse encontrar em seu olhar a resposta. Mas quando procurava em seu olhar, apenas via a si mesma refletida...

-Por que acha que eu diria a você? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Gina não soube o que responder. E, por esse motivo, o soltou.  
Ela tinha motivos para que ele a contasse. Se ele soubesse... Soubesse que morria de ganas para saber quem era a garota que conseguira a façanha de fazer Draco Malfoy se apaixonar...

-E então, vai falar com a garota ou não? – Draco indagou estranhando o repentino silêncio de Gina.

-Apenas se me disser o nome dela – contrapôs seriamente.

-Pois bem, como queira Weasley! A garota é você – disse com escárnio, sabendo que ela nunca iria acreditar.

-Isso não é engraçado, Draco – ele perdeu o sorriso por um minuto. Poderia ela, estar levando a sério? - Se não me disser, pode esquecer a senhorita peituda da Corvinal.

Draco não pôde conter o riso. – O que é? Não posso acreditar que esteja com ciúmes.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Na verdade, se olharmos bem o caso, verá que é de minha conta sim.

-Apenas responda-me, Malfoy – pediu, batendo com um pé no chão.

-O que posso fazer se não acredita em mim? – ele voltou a rir. – Você é a garota, Weasley.

-Não vejo graça para que possa estar rindo-se.

-Há graça – ele ficou repentinamente sério. – Não vê? Você é uma Weasley e eu, um Malfoy. Famílias completamente opostas. Não percebe como isso é cruelmente irônico?

-Não costumo rir de desgraças.

-Você acredita que seja uma? Eu estar, suponhamos, apaixonado por você?

-Oh definitivamente – comentou com um tom de voz que ele não conseguiu distinguir. – Como você disse, somos de famílias completamente opostas.

Draco a fitou. – Isso é o mínimo, Ginevra – disse franzindo o cenho. – Esperava que me dissesse algo como: "Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um paspalho como você, doninha".

-Isso... - Gina tragou saliva. – Bom, isso... – ela desviou o olhar, sem conseguir complementar com o "também".

-Você... Você gosta de mim.

-Não! Obviamente que não... Você, definitivamente enlouqueceu para está perguntando algo assim, Malfoy – ela disse, forçando uma risada com sarcasmo.

-Eu não perguntei, Weasley – retrucou por sua vez. – Eu agora sei – ela o fitou descrente quando Draco ergueu seu queixo. – Eu sei – afirmou com um sorriso torto, que fez Gina tentar se afastar. Mas ele apenas ampliou seu sorriso e segurou, com a mão livre a cintura dela, lhe trazendo para si. - E sabe de uma coisa? Isso em muito me agrada – Gina parou de lutar assim que observou o sorriso que o rapaz lhe oferecia, fazia seus olhos reluzirem de uma maneira que nunca vira, era diferente de qualquer outro que ela se lembrava de ter visto na face dele.

Draco se aproximou perigosamente de seu rosto e quando estava a centímetros de seus lábios, Gina indagou num sussurro. – O que está pensando em fazer, Draco Malfoy? – ainda que tentasse, seu tom de voz não chegava a ser inquiridor ou ameaçador, nem mesmo duro.

-O que você acha? Eu vou beijá-la.

-Não se atreva – murmurou outra vez.

Não entendia por que ele se segurou, havia dito aquilo - e ela achou que havia ficado claro quando lançou aquele olhar desejoso sobre os lábios dele. - apenas por desencarno de consciência.

-Vou beijá-la porque há meses é o que quero fazer, Gina Weasley e, à propósito, é você realmente a garota – disse com um sorriso tolo, ao qual ela retribuiu. Ainda assim, ele não se moveu.

-Draco? – ele voltou seu olhar, que estava nos lábios de Gina, para o dela. – O que está esperando?

Com um sorriso torto, ele tocou os lábios dela.

Fim

* * *

****N/a: Desculpem qualquer erro XD.


End file.
